


What They Don't See

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hearing Voices, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Robert is struggling and hiding how he truly feels but on a bad day he gets drunk which leads to horrifying consequences(Sorry I'm rubbish at summaries)





	What They Don't See

**Author's Note:**

> I love for Emmerdale to do something with Robert and his own mental health issues but they never will so I ended up writing this! I tried my best and I'll apologise now if there is anything in this Fic that upsets or offendes someone

Pathetic 

Weak 

Heartless 

Selfish 

Worthless 

Five things that Robert had been called on a cold cloudily Tuesday in Emmerdale by five people who when push came to shove he didn't care a total lot for, some not at all and some to a extent. He will admit being called those things hurt but he could easily ignore it after being told your all those things by your father and brother nearly every day of your first nineteen years you learn to just ignore. 

But the one that hurt him and broke him into a thousand pieces was Aaron calling him unlovable. He just needed to block out the pain and everyone saying anything to him so Robert did what he always did when he wanted to null the pain he was feeling, he drank and drank with series consequences following. 

It started that morning, he woke up, had a shower, brush his teeth like normal and walked down the stairs of his sister home and was making him self a coffee in her kitchen.

"Morning" called Vic brightly as she enter the kitchen in her work clothes for the pub. 

Robert nodded shortly as he lent on the side causing Vic to sign.

"What's up?" asked Vic.

"Morning just tired" said Robert as he rub his eyes.

"Did you sleep much?" asked Vic worriedly.

"A few hours" said Robert sadly.

"Maybe you should take your medication" suggested Vic.

"Why? It doesn't work" said Robert quickly. 

Vic signed impatiently as she grab her bag.

"Right I'm at work till two, we could go into Hotten after" suggested Vic.

"Maybe I'll see" said Robert.

Vic nodded before she left.

Robert signed as Vic lefted the house and Robert looked down to his hand and saw his wedding ring and he ran his finger across it.

It had been three months since him and Aaron had spilt, Robert just found that each day drag out longer then the last, he saw Aaron a few times either in the pub or across the village, Aaron looked happier now and Robert was glad, just sad he want the one to make the man he loved more then anything happy, like he should of.

'It's your fault' came a voice like Aaron's and Robert signed as he pulled his hand from his ring. 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Sugden, it your fault" said Robert to himself.

Robert had his coffee and sat down and watch an episode or two of Jeremy Kyle, comparing his life to the many people on the show before he got up and decide to go to the cafe.

He regretted that choice the second he walked in and saw Rebecca and Chrissie sitting at one of the tables in a quiet conservation. He just walked up to the counter and ordered an Americano as he looked to his phone hoping to find something more interesting on their to avoid having to talk to anyone.

"Robert" came a voice.

Robert turn and looked to Rebecca who had turn to him.

"Yeah?" asked Robert.

"I have a scan next week" said Rebecca.

"Ok" said Robert shortly.

"Well I was thinking its the last one before he arrives so maybe you'd like to come" suggested Rebecca.

"I'll think about it" said Robert.

"So basically no" said Chrissie.

"It means I'll think about it" snapped Robert.

Chrissie looked up, a smirk forming on her face and Robert signed mentally trying to prepare himself for what she was about to say.

"You know your just weak, walking around woe is me" said Chrissie.

"Is Lachlan doing the same from his cell" Robert fired back.

Chrissie face harden and Robert smirked at her, Lachlan had ended up holding Belle and Gerry hostage with a gun, shooting Gerry luckily the kid survived but Lachlan awaiting trail, inside a prison cell. 

"Robert don't be pathetic" said Rebecca with a bored time.

"Me, have you met lot, just a walking disaster the lot of you" said Robert. 

"I don't have to listen to this, come on Rebecca" said Chrissie as she stood up.

"Oh please don't leave on my account" aaid Robert saracastily. 

"You know Robert, you judge me but at least I have support from my family, your thirty-one years of age and you live with your sister cause you threw away everything you had cause your poison and you wreck everything you touch, no wonder Aaron ended up as messed up as he is" snarled Chrissie and Robert face grew red with anger. 

"Chrissie" scowled Rebecca. 

'See your fault, everyone knows it' came a chilling voice in Robert mind. 

"Don't talk about Aaron like that" snapped Robert as he shook his head. 

"Or what?" asked Chrissie.

"Or someone gonna get hurt" came a voice.

The group looked up to see Cain and Debbie behind them. 

"Let's just go" said Rebecca quickly.

"Whatever" mumbled Chrissie.

Robert signed as he cupped his face and lent on the counter as the two lefted.

'Pathetic'   
'Weak'  
'Stupid'

"What all that about?" asked Cain.

Robert looked to Cain who rose his eyebrow. 

"Oh the usually, I'm a screw up who just wrecks everyone I meet" snapped Robert before he storm out the cafe.

"One Americano, where did he go?" asked Bob as he came out the back.

Robert walked into the empty village and looked around as he breath in the fresh country air. 

'Disappointment' came a hard voice which made Robert turn around to see no one.

Robert looked around as he rub his hand nervously before he caught the shop in his eye line and he walked down to it quickly. 

Robert enter the local shop and walked up the counter where Tracy was painting her nails.

"Three bottles of whiskey" said Robert.

Tracy looked up and frowned as she checked her watch.

"You do realise it's only ten am" informed Tracy.

"You do realise I don't care" retorted Robert.

Tracy rose her eyebrow at him and Robert signed.

"I'm sorry, long day" said Robert.

Tracy nodded and walked to the drinks and grab three bottles and brought them back over.

"Ok that theory four pounds" said Tracy.

Robert took out two twenties and handed them to her.

"Keep the change" said Robert as he grab the bottles and walked.

Tracy shrugged as she went back to nails.

Robert walked outside and saw Adam walking towards him and he signed.

"A bit early" said Adam as he nodded to the bottles.

"Just everyone want to tell me what to do today" said Robert harshly.

"Alright mate calm down" said Adam as he rose his hand. 

"I'm not your mate" snapped Robert.

Adam signed.

"You know Robert I do actually think your alright at times, then there times you act so heartless" said Adam shaking his head as he walked into the shop.

Robert rolled his eyes as he opened one of the bottles and walked off.

'Alone' came a whisper as Robert took a slip of the liquid that burn his throat. 

A few hours later.......

Robert was sat on the bench at the back of the pub as he gulped down the content of the bottle's. 

Robert heard footsteps behind him but he didn't have the energy to see who it was.

"Well if it isn't you" came a familiar voice.

Robert looked up and saw Chas and he signed.

"Didn't know you was back" said Robert.

"Came back yesterday" said Chas.

Robert nodded as he looked to his bottle.

"Rough day?" asked Chas.

"What was your first guess?" asked Robert sarcastically. 

Chas signed as she looked to him.

"You know Robert, in March I thought you was worthless" started Chas.

"Cheers" mumbled Robert.

"But I can see your upset now and well I understand a bit better" said Chas.

"Still, you hate what I did and me" said Robert.

"Yeah I hate what you did but everyone made mistakes that day and well I can see your punishing yourself over this" said Chas.

"Why you being nice?" asked Robert as he looked to her.

Chas signed as she grab one of Robert empty bottles. 

"Because under that arrogant smirking idiot is a nice bloke who loves my son more then anything, so go home and sober up" ordered Chas.

Robert looked to her and nodded and Chas smiled to him before she enter the pub.

Robert looked around before standing up, swaying a little as he began to walk back towards Keepers Cottage. 

'Horrible'  
'How could you be nice, your poison' 

Robert shook his head violently as he walked up the path and came to the door and grab his keys.

"You alright there?" asked Paddy.

Robert looked up quickly to see Paddy before focusing on his keys trying to work out which one was for the front door.

"Fine just had a few drinks" said Robert with a shrug. 

"You ok?" asked Paddy.

"Me, I'm great" said Robert bitterly.

Paddy signed as he looked to the drunken man. 

"Isn't it your selfish drinking what got you into the mess your in?" asked Paddy.

"Didn't your affair cause your wife to meet a rapist" replied Robert.

"Robert" came a harsh shout.

Robert looked up to see Aaron looking angrily at him and Robert signed. 

A few minutes later.....

"I'm sorry" said Robert as he stumbled into the house.

"What if Rhona had heard" snapped Aaron.

"I said I was sorry, I wasn't thinking" said Robert as he walked into the kitchen to get some water. 

Aaron looked to him and signed.

"Why have you been drinking?" asked Aaron as he lent on the doorframe. 

"Felt like it" said Robert.

Aaron rose a eyebrow at him and Robert rolled his eyes. 

"I had a bad morning, I go into the cafe and the first thing I see is them two" said Robert.

"Who?" asked Aaron.

"Chrissie and Rebecca, tried to humiliate me" mumbled Robert as he grab his glass of water. 

"Yeah, Brenda told me, you know there this amazing thing called ignoring them" suggested Aaron. 

"I was till she started talking about that kid" said Robert.

"You mean your son" said Aaron.

Robert rolled his eyes.

"You know the baby going to be here soon, you need to grow up your going to be a dad" said Aaron. 

"I don't want to be a dad" shouted Robert.

"You should of thought about that before you jumped into bed with her" snapped Aaron.

"Oh yes all my fault" snarled Robert.

"I never said that" said Aaron. 

"No everyone else does, they don't think I hear them but I do, everyone calling me all sorts, horrible, uncaring, selfish, weak and it not fair! no one knows what happens, everyone just assumes that I was the same old Robert who spelt with her just because, no one was told about how I couldn't sleep, or how Liv got kicked out of school or how chas and charity just left me to look after two kids on my own, I had two business to run, a home to build for you and between all that I spent every minute of he day worried about you, but no one knows that part, just the bit where I screwed up" argued Robert.

Aaron looked to him sadly as Robert signed as he breath deeply.

"I'm tired" said Robert as he lent on the side. 

"Then sleep" said Aaron.

"Not that kind of tired, I'm just tired of all this, I never ask for this, to be a dad" said Robert.

"He's your son, you will love him" said Aaron. 

"How can I love something that made me lose you?" asked Robert.

Aaron mouth fell open at the words and Robert signed as he lent back.

"So you won't love your flesh and blood because of me?" asked Aaron. 

"Of course i'll love him, but doesn't mean I won't think that each time I see his face" said Robert.

"You know Robert, sometimes you say these things that make you sound" started Aaron. 

"Like what, weak, selfish, horrible, heartless, take your pick it not like I haven't heard them all" shouted Robert.

"Unloveable" said Aaron.

Robert looked to him and his eye filled him with tears.

"Which is a shame because being loved by you can be pretty amazing" said Aaron sadly before he walked out the house. 

Robert gasped on a sob as he watched Aaron walked down the pathway and he looked around the kitchen.

'Who could love someone like you' 

"Shut up" said Robert as he closed his eyes and began to pull at his hair. 

'No one loves you, no one wants you, no ever will' 

Robert let a frustrated scream as he threw his glass against the wall before beginning to shove anything he could front he sides, taking his anger out on the plates, cups, pans and objects scatter across the kitchen floor. 

Robert fell to the ground as he began to breath heavily as he looked around the destroy kitchen, smashed glass all over the floor.

Robert let the tears fall, he knew he deserve this, for everyone to hate him but he hated being alone.

Robert looked around and stood up and opened up the cupboard and pulled out a bottle two bottles of vodka and he signed as he walked into the living room and he stop as he came to the pictures.

Robert pushed one of the bottles into his jacket and picked one of the pictures up and saw him, Andy and Vic all sitting on some hay, all smiling looking happy but Robert knew the chances he probably wasn't that day.

'See everyone wanted Andy more, who want you, a weak example of a son' 

Robert let the picture frame fall to the floor before he proceed to walked out the room as he opened up one of the bottles, ready to drink away his sorrows. 

''Not like you have anyone to talk'  
thought Robert bitterly. 

Robert spent half an hour stumbling through the outskirts of the village, drinking from the bottle like a teenager, before he knew it he had ended up in the graveyard and was sitting at his mother grave.

"Wish you was here mom, you make sense of all this" stutter Robert.

'Disappointment' 

Robert signed as he wiped his eyes.

"I tried so hard, I always saw Aaron as the one person I never want to hurt like that, and I did, I prove everyone right, just a disappointment" said Robert.

Robert looked around the empty graveyard and signed.

'Weak'  
'Pathetic'  
'Heartless'   
'Make everyone happy and leave' 

Robert signed sadly as he looked to his Mother grave. 

"I'm gonna change that" said Robert as he stood up.

Robert looked to the nearing empty bottle and placed it next to his mom grave.

"See you mom" said Robert before he walked off. 

At the pub.....

Aaron was leaning against the bar in his own world when suddenly he felt someone by him and he looked up to see Chas looking at him questionably. 

"What?" asked Aaron.

"What with the long face?" asked Chas.

Aaron signed as he rub his arms.

"Ran into Robert, had a row" said Aaron.

"I see, I saw him as well, told him to get home and sober up" said Chas.

"It just, I can see he a mess and I want to help him" started Aaron.

"Why don't you?" asked Chas.

"Because I'm scared, I love him, I don't want to fall into old habits" explained Aaron.

Chas looked around to make sure no one was by them and she lent on the bar.

"Aaron, your mentally ill, you have been for years" said Chas.

"Amazing way to start a conversation" said Aaron with a small smile.

"I just mean that, your going to have good and bad times, you didn't end things with Robert cause he cheated you ended it to get better and you are doing so, I'm first to admit I don't always see eye to eye with Robert but if he needs help, you should go and help him like he did for you" said Chas.

Aaron looked to her and smiled.

"That was surprisingly good advice, I'll see him tomorrow when he sobered up" confirmed Aaron.

Chas smiled at him.

Awhile later....

Robert was leaning on the bridge as he looked to the running water below.

"Well you look awful" came a voice.

Robert looked up to see Liv and Gabby.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" asked Robert to Gabby.

"It half three" said Gabby.

"How much have you had?" asked Liv.

"Ask no questions, here no lies" said Robert.

Liv looked to Gabby who was giving her a "are you sure look" which Liv nodded to and Gabby walked back towards the village and Liv came up to Robert.

"You know drinking doesn't slove everything" said Liv.

Robert looked to her and smiled.

"I told you that" said Robert with a warm smile. 

"Yep, you had to carry me to bed, could barely stand" laughed Liv.

Robert laughed as he stood up and looked to her.

"I'll miss you kid" said Robert as he ruffled her hair before he walked off towards the tree's.

Liv smiled and walked away but a sense of dread over come her when she got to the top of the village when she realised Robert said "I'll" like he was leaving instead of "i"

With Vic.....

Vic walked into her home.

"Robert" Vic shouted.

Vic walked to the kitchen and frowned as she saw the mess, everything was on the floor, all mashed and destroyed and notice the cupboard was open with two missing vodka bottles. 

"Robert" shouted Vic again as she rushed into the living room to find no one.

Vic looked around the house but couldn't find her brother and she rushed outside and saw Diane outside the B&B. 

"Diane, have you seen Robert?" asked Vic as she ran up to her. 

Diane looked up.

"No pet" answered Diane.

"I'm worried, there alcohol missing and my kitchen looks like it been trashed" said Vic.

"Alright, let just search the village" suggested Diane.

"Search for what?" asked Adam as him and Aaron walked up to the distress pair. 

"Have you seen Robert?" asked Vic as she turn to him.

"This morning buying whiskey outside the shop" said Adam.

"I saw him about an hour ago, he was drunk but at home, we had a bit of a row" said Aaron sadly.

"Yeah well now my kitchen been mashed apart and he took more alcohol, so god knows where he gone" aaid Vic as she cupped his face.

"Where does he like going when he drunk?" asked Adam.

"Depends how drunk he is" said Vic.

"And his mood" added Aaron.

"So basically anywhere" said Diane. 

"Well I guess we just" started Vic. 

"Aaron" came a shout.

The four turn to see Liv running up to them.

"Liv, what wrong?" asked Aaron worriedly. 

Liv stopped and bend over to catch her breath and she looked to them.

"I saw Robert, he was being wired" said Liv as she breath heavily. 

"Wired how?" asked Adam.

"I don't know, he was talking in past tense" said Liv as her chin wobbled.

The four shared looks of horror and Aaron breath deeply before facing his sister. 

"Ok, Adam take Liv to the pub so mom can watch her, we need to start looking" said Aaron as he looked to Vic and Diane.

"I'll ring Doug and we will get in a car and search" said Diane.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Liv as the tears fell.

Aaron looked to her and signed as he kissed her head before walking off with Vic cause he really didn't know.

Awhile later.....

Robert was walking through the forest as the sky began to darken and he looked around the empty area before looking to his now empty bottle and he threw it at the tree causing it to smash.

Robert signed as he looked around before he caught a familiar sight and he walked out the tree line and saw the cliff were Aaron and Robert once saved Andy on the eve of Katie funeral.

'Life wrecker' 

Robert looked around the empty cliff edge as the cold air surrounded him and he looked to the ground and water below before he sat down carefully and lay back on the ground, his feet dangling from the edge as he looked to the. Sky as stars began to come from the clouds. 

With Aaron and Vic......

Vic and Aaron were walking in the forest and Vic groaned with frustration as she looked to her phone.

"Diane and Adam can't find him, it's getting dark, this is bad" said Vic as tears fell from her eyes.

Aaron looked to her and grab her hand.

"We will find him, he's alright I know it" said Aaron.

"I pray your right" said Vic.

"Yeah me to" mutter Aaron.

"I just don't get it, he been fine the last few days, himself" said Vic as her and Aaron climb over a fallen tree trunk. 

"He not well Vic, good and bad days" said Aaron.

"I should of watched him better" whisper Vic.

"You can't watch him all day and night, even if you wanted to" said Aaron.

Vic nodded as they walked off.

In the pub....

It was quiet in the pub for the Dingle's who were against the bar.

"Diane and Doug have gone into Hotten" said Chas as she walked up to them.

"How Liv?" asked Charity.

"Yeah, she settle for now" said Chas.

"Surely Sugden will be alright" said Cain.

"I think we all know a lot can happen when someone just wander away" said Zak.

The Dingles fell into silence as they remembered the time Zak disappeared.

"Yeah but dad you was ill" said Belle.

"I think these last few months anything proven is Robert has his issues as well" said Chas.

"Let just hope he found, safe and well" said Lisa.

"Safe and well" everyone agreed before slipping back into a cold narrowing sleincr.

A few minutes later...

"Vic" called Aaron as he stop at a tree where he saw broken glass and a label which said "Vodka".

Vic rushed up and saw the sight.

"Oh Robert where are you?" asked Vic as she looked to the many directions they could do.

Aaron looked around and saw the familiar cliffs and a sense of dread filled him as he ran towards it.

"Aaron" shouted Vic before she followed him.

The two ran out the trees and the two stopped a they saw Robert sitting on the edge.

"Robert" called Vic as she went to rush forward.

Robert turn his head slightly as Aaron grab her to keep her back.

Robert looked to the sky.

"Stars look nice up here" smiled Robert.

Vic looked up and smiled sadly before looking to Aaron. 

"Mum used to take us when we were little, made me feel happy" said Robert.

"Is that why your here?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know" whisper Robert.

"Robert come back from the edge" started Vic.

"Why?" asked Robert.

"Cause it dangerous, you could fall" said Vic.

"So, might make everyone life easier" said Robert as he began to stand.

Vic looked to Aaron her she widen with horror and Aaron rose his hand to keep her where she was.

"Robert come on, I know you, you don't want to this" said Aaron as he step forward a little.

"I can't have what I want" mutter Robert.

"What do you want?" asked Aaron.

Robert signed as he looked down.

'Do it'  
'Stop being pathetic and do it'   
'Do it, just die' 

"I just want it to stop, I want this all to stop, I hate it, it won't go away" said Robert in distress. 

"Make what go away?" asked Vic.

'Jump' 

"Leave me alone" snapped Robert as he turn to the empty side quickly and Aaron frowned.

"Robert" said Aaron softly.

Robert tune and saw Aaron by him.

"It's only me and Vic here, I promise you, we can move back from the edge" said Aaron with a calm voice.

'You can't'   
'He lying just jump' 

Robert looked to him conflicted before turning back to looking to the ground.

"They are all right I should just end it" said Robert.

"They, who they?" asked Vic.

"Everyone says it, everywhere I go there someone always saying something, I don't always see them, must be quick" said Robert quietly. 

Aaron looked to him as a realisation hit him.

"Robert, are you hearing voices?" asked Aaron.

Robert looked to him and shrugged with hardly any feeling and Aaron breath deeply as his eyes filled with tears.

"Ok look, you listen to me and just me, no one else, you are amazing and strong" said Aaron.

'He lying' 

"Lair" shouted Robert as he lent forward.

Vic gasped as Robert stumbled a little before he stood right up and Aaron rose his hand.

"Robert look at me" said Aaron.

Robert looked up to him.

"It's Aaron, you know I wouldn't lie to you, you know I think your amazing" said Aaron softly.

'He lying'   
'He called your unloveable today'   
'You hurt him, how could he still love you' 

"You said I was unlovable" whisper Robert as a sob catch in his throat. 

Aaron breath deeply as he looked over the edge quickly before looking back to Robert.

"I said things you say make you sound unlobebake, I know your not, I love you so much, so does Liv, Andy, Diane" listed Aaron.

'You hurt them' 

"No, I hurt everyone, they don't love me" said Robert shaking his head.

"Robert, of course we love you, Diane see you as her son, your my brother of course we love you" said Vic as she walked towards them.

Robert shook his head as he lent forward more.

'We all care about you Robert, come on" said Aaron as held out his hand for him to take.

Robert looked to Aaron hand and frowned.

'You can't trust him' 

Robert looked over the edge and back to Aaron as tears fell from his eyes.

"I want them to stop" whisper Robert.

"Ok, well we can but you need to move away" said Aaron as he nodded carefully.

Robert looked to him and breath deeply as he reached his hand forward towards Aaron's. 

"That it" smiled Aaron. 

'Stupid'   
'He will only leave, again' 

"Shut up" said Robert as he turn around quickly.

Robert turn quickly and in his drunken state his balance wasn't there and he went to fall.

"Robert" screamed Vic. 

Aaron reacted quickly and grab Robert arm and pulled them both back from the edge before they fell to the ground.

"Rob" said Vic as she rushed up to him.

Aaron looked to Robert who had his eyes closed as he lay on the ground, his hands pushing against the head.

"Go away, go away" mutter Robert over and over again. 

Aaron wiped his eyes as he looked to Vic.

"Ring an ambulance" whispered Aaron.

Vic nodded as she pulled out her phone and step back.

"Robert, it me" said Aaron carefully as he placed his hand on Robert arm.

Robert sat up quickly at the touch and looked to Aaron as tears fell from his eyes.

"Come here" said Aaron before he pulled Robert into his chest.

Awhile later....

Aaron and Vic were sitting quietly in hospital waiting room, they both didn't know what to say or do.

"What happened?" asked Chas as she rushed into the room with Diane.

Aaron looked to Vic who shook her head and Aaron breath in deeply as he stood up.

"Robert been hearing voices, they are checking him over right now and tomorrow when he sober they will go a medical assessment, you know to see what's wrong with him" said Aaron.

"They think it Schizophrenia" said Vic sadly.

"Oh my" said Diane as she sat down.

Aaron looked to his mom who was standing in shock.

"Mum?" asked Aaron.

Chas looked to him and she wiped her eyes.

"I knew he wasn't doing great but I didn't think" started Chas.

"None of us did" said Aaron as he wrap an arm around her.

The door opened and the group looked up.

"Mr Sugden family?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah" said Vic as she stood up.

"I'm Doctor Brown, I work with the mental health team here" said Doctor Brown.

"Are you sure it's Schizophrenia?" asked Diane. 

"From what we've seen of him I'm almost 100% sure, tomorrow when he sober we will do the assessment to get a proper diagnosis" said Doctor Brown.

"Then what?" asked Aaron.

"Depends on how badly ill he is, but I suspect he might have to stay in hospital for awhile" said Doctor Brown.

"Where is he?" asked Diane.

"Robert asleep right so I think it best everyone goes home and comes back tomorrow" said Doctor Neowm.

The group nodded and the Doctor smiled softly before leaving the room.

Awhile later.....

Aaron walked down the stairs of the Mill and saw Adam and Chas talking quietly on the sofa.

"Liv ok?" asked Chas as she saw her son. 

"Yeah, I haven't told her everything, best to find out what up with Robert first" said Aaron as he sat down. 

"And you?" asked Adam.

Aaron signed.

"I don't know, I thought he was fine, well not fine fine but just getting on, but hearing voices" said Aaron sadly.

"Take it from me, the last thing you want to do when you hear voices is tell people" said Chas.

"Here me getting better and he just got worst" said Aaron.

"None of us were do know Aaron" said Adam.

Aaron wiped his eyes as the tears fell.

"I nearly lost him for good" cried Aaron. 

"Hay, he alive and he in the best place he can be, he going to be ok" said Chas.

Aaron nodded as Chas pulled him into a hug.

The next day.....

Aaron was standing outside the cafe in his own world as he tapped his finger against his coffee cup.

"Hay" came a small voice.

Aaron tune to see Vic and he smiled.

"Hay, you heard anything?" asked Aaron.

"Umm Robert having his assessment in an hour, I think, I'm going up soon" said Vic.

"Yeah I'm gonna go up as well,  
I was thinking of taking Liv" said Aaron.

"Maybe it best to leave Liv from the hospital for a bit" suggested Vic.

"Yeah" yawned Aaron.

"You can still come" said Vic.

"Yeah I'll come up later, phone me when you know anything" said Aaron.

Vic nodded at him before entering the cafe and Aaron signed. 

Awhile later....

Aaron walked into the family room at the hospital and saw Diane and Victoria talking by the coffee machine.

"Hay" said Aaron as he walked up to them.

"Hiya pet" said Diane.

"You heard anything?" asked Aaron.

"Doctor still with him" said Vic.

Aaron nodded as he looked around nervously.

"Feel like I shouldn't be here" confessed Aaron.

"Yes you should, Robert would want you here" said Vic.

Aaron smiled at her when Doctor Brown walked in. 

"Doctor, how is he?" asked Diane quickly.

"He settle" said Doctor Brown as he sat down and the others shared a look before sitting opposite him.

"So is it Schizophrenia?" asked Aaron.

"Yes, Robert has Schizophrenia, I'd say the voices have been around for some time" said Doctor brown.

The three looked to each other sadly before turning back to the Doctor.

"So what now?" asked Aaron.

"We're going to keep him in this hospital, in the mental health unit till he improving, he will be given medication he needs and is best for him and he will be seeing a counsellor regularly" explained Doctor Brown. 

"How long will he have to stay?" asked Diane.

"That all depends on Robert, some people take weeks some take months, you are all free to come and visit him during visiting hours" said Doctor Brown as he stood up.

"Thank you" said Vic.

The Doctor nodded before leaving the room.

"Oh Robert" cried Vic.

"Hay, your brother strong, he will be ok" said Diane as she pulled Vic into a hug.

Aaron looked to the pair and he stood up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wedding ring and he ran his finger over it. 

A few minutes later....

Aaron and Doctor Brown were walking down the mental health unit.

"Here we are, he just inside" said Doctor Brown as he opened the door.

Aaron nodded to the Doctor and walked inside as the door shut and he saw Robert sitting on the bed, hugging his knees, dark circles around his eyes.

"Hi" said Aaron softly as he sat down.

"Hi" repeated Robert as he continued to looked to his knees. 

"How you feeling?" asked Aaron.

"My head hurts" said Robert.

Aaron nodded as he rub his hands together.

"You terrified me" said Aaron.

"I'm sorry" said Robert quickly. 

"Don't apologise, at least we know what's wrong now, you can get better" smiled Aaron.

Robert nodded and Aaron moved up a bit more on the bed.

"I'm going to help you" said Adam.

"I don't expect you to" said Robert.

"I'm doing it cause I love you and I want to, I want my Robert to be well again" said Aaron.

"I'm not yours" whispered Robert sadly.

"Yes I am, I'm always yours, messed up forever, remember?" asked Aaron with a shy smile.

Robert looked up to Aaron for the first time and Robert sat up as he looked to Aaron.

"Promise?" asked Robert.

"Promise" said Aaron as he grab Robert hand and ran his finger across Robert knuckles.

Robert smiled at him and Aaron smiled at him before he pulled the man into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"We will get through it, like we do everything" said Aaron.

Robert smiled brightly as he pushed his face into Aaron chest, for the first in ages he beloved another person instead of the voices ringing in his head.


End file.
